conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Nukilmea
General information Nukilmea (litt: lang of the north), is a language based on korean, heavily influenced by japanese and mandrin, though a part of the lang will still be a-priori. Phonology Consonants Initial consonant ortography and hangulization Final consonant ortography and hangulization Vowels Vowel ortography and hangulization Vowel harmony The vowel harmony in Nukilmea is front-back harmony, the neutral group is usable in words with both front and back harmony. Harmony does effect the gramar minimal, as most of the grammar is based on using the neutral group, some pre-and-affixes change due to vowel harmony. The opposites are : *ii and uu. *ee and oo. *e and o. *ea and oa. *ae and ao. these opposites occur in the changes of pre-and-affixes and grammar. Alphabet Nukilmea uses the korean, hangul, alphabet. wich is slightly adapted to their own needs. the order of their alphabet is: for the consonants (in roman : initial/final ) for vowels : Phonotactics The phonotactics of Nukilmea are simple. A syllable is IV(F), *I is for initial, wich is either a consonant or the null-consonant. *V is a vowel, note that vowel harmony exists ! *F is final, this is one of the final consonants. A word has no limit to syllables, though all vowels have to be either front and neutral, or back an neutral (vowel harmony) Verbs and adjectives have fixed ending, more about this in the grammar section. Grammar *note that the verbs will be redone sone for sure! Syntax A normal sentence in Nukilmea ends on a verb, though the syntax is fully free, most people stick to the standard TSOV (topic-object-subject-verb), in speach the topic, subject and object tend to switch places often, but the verb tends to stick to the end of the sentence. In poetry it is more common for a verb to be in different places than on the end of the sentence thanm in actual speech, but it still is not that common to see this happen in basic poetry. This movement of the verb also tends to be more common in higher wealth communities and poetry than in others. Verbs The verbs in Nukilmea, almost always at the end of the sentence, conjugate in a fusional way to tense, aspect and also formality, affixes are used to add moods, unlike the aspect/tense the mood affixes are stackable. Nukilmea has 2 kinds of verbs, da and ma verbs. they conjugate different to tense, aspect and formality. The conjugation is done by replacing da with the things in the table. note that the conjugations have back harmony in this table, use the opposite vowels to conjugate to the harmony! (when the verb only has neutral vowels, it is consedered to have back harmony) also the verb affixes harmonize to the verb itself, sentence initial ones are free to choose form, but in poetry it's common to harmonize them with either the verb or the word following. .note that the hybrid aspect is a habitual, gnomic or stative nouns Nouns have three possible endings, a syllable ending on a consonant, a syllable ending on a vowel and having a initial consonant, and a syllable with only a vowel. Some syllables ending on only a vowel are irregular and the ㅇ is seen as a vowel, and thus declined following rules of vowel final syllables. in this table the ha syllable is used for the vowel final syllable, and the vowel a is used for the vowel only syllable, these ofcourse occur replaced, the same as with the verbs, a back vowel harmony is used, (in romanized script, an x is used on the replacables) Nouns can become a verb, by adding da after the noun stem (without declension) it becomese a part of to be, in some cases this is translated to a different verb in english, but most often it is something is something. when using the something is something construction, most often the accusative or topic equals the verb form of the noun, this rarely is for the nominative. an verb can also be formed with the locative of the noun, for example 「 늨일멘머「보캅」나「교갈드례브」허다 nukilmeanme"bokab"na"gōgal-duraebu"heda nukilmea GEN vocab ACC google drive LOC is Nukilmea grammar is at google drive 」 Dumunitives are formed by using the hanzi 小(지) as a prefix to a noun. 「 오火는小市남火니포닷 otaknuncioronamignipodas fire TOP city DUM ACC burn down PAST SMPL the fire burned down the little city 」 Nouns can have two forms of definiteness, definite and indefinite, normally you get definiteness from the context but it can be forced using these pre-fixes. besides that yii and ii mean something different than no and non, the pre-fix used is speaker preffered and does not change anything in the context. yii and ii can both be written with the hanzi 一 , they can be replaced by any numeral. Adjectives Adjectives, unlike nouns, have a more fixed endings, most often on i. once again, this table uses back vowel harmony!, for the regular xi syllable an h vowel replaces the hangul vowel. An adjective can become a noun by having a noun declension ending, this only occurs at the normal, humble, inclusive and excluse forms of adjectives, other forms can not form them. An adjective can always become a verb, this most often is translated with the verb to be, but there are some irregular adjectives that translate differently. this like nouns is done using the da verb conjugation, though unlike nouns adjective can take all their possible forms when becoming a verb. Vocabulary demonstratives the person demonstratives, besides nado (何人/나도) are rarely used, they are replaced by personal pronouns and names, though when specifically pointing to a person the demonstratives are used. Hod (혿) is a weird way to point to oneself, it is compared to talking in 3rd person to yourself in english. Personal pronouns The third pers sing + is used to talk about a person of the opposite sex, most often used to reffer to a crush, girl/boyfriend or to someone who has a (romantic) relation ship to the other person you're talking about. the second person male/female is the gender of the person speaking, it does say nothing about the gender of the person speaking to. for creating plural forms the affix 타지(taci) is used, for duals the affix 탄니(tanni) is used. Numerals Category:Languages Example text Category:Languages